The Merry Pranksters
by GrumpyMagrat
Summary: It's April Fool's Day on Tracy Island. What more do I need to say. (mixed verse)


**THE MERRY PRANKSTERS**

**By Grumpymagrat and Magratconvert**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds. Not now, not ever.

Mixed verse – mainly TV verse but some movie verse thrown in when it fit the story better.

Prowling at Night

Alan wished that he could be more like Scott and Virgil. Four days of continuous rains had caused a rockslide at a campground in a small Northern California town trapping three families. After a long and muddy but successful rescue Scott, Virgil and Alan returned to Tracy Island at 1 am. Even with Gordon's help it took almost two hours to clean and refuel Thunderbird 1 and Thunderbird 2. After the cleanup, an exhausted Scott and Virgil fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows, but Alan was still running on adrenaline. After twenty minutes of tossing and turning in bed, Alan decided to go raid the kitchen.

On his way to the kitchen, Alan heard footsteps coming from the direction of Brains' lab. Curiosity got the better of him. Who else was still up? And why? Alan ducked around the corner, as the footsteps got closer and waited. It wasn't long before Gordon came into view carrying a can of neon yellow spray paint. Mumbling to himself Gordon completely missed the shadow in the dark hallway as he turned in the opposite direction towards the Thunderbird silos. Alan stepped out of the shadows with a confused look on his face. Did he really hear Gordon use the words "Thunderbird 2" and "racing stripes" in the same sentence? This he had to see. Making sure he was out of eyesight, Alan followed Gordon into Thunderbird 2's silo.

Alan hid behind the firefly and watched Gordon in amazement. Not only is Virgil going to kill him, but also so will dad. He watched as Gordon painted two stripes along the nose and sides of Thunderbird 2 that joined together into flames running up the tail section. Gordon then climbed on top of the nose and did something to the windows, but from his hiding place Alan could not see what it was. Gordon climbed down with a big grin on his face. He gave Thunderbird 2 one more look-over and left the silo.

Dying of curiosity, Alan climbed up on Thunderbird 2 to see what Gordon did to the windows. What he saw caused him to laugh out loud. Shaking his head while climbing down, he thought "Gordo, you are so dead when Virgil gets his hands on you. Then when he's done, Dad will kill you all over again." Then an idea popped into his head. An idea that if he pulled it off would get two of his brothers, but if he got caught he would be in as much trouble as Gordon. "Life is full of risks," he thought. "Scott is so serious because he is the field commander, and Gordon thinks he knows every prank in the book that he can see them coming a mile away." Alan knows that Brains has exactly what he wants so he heads to the lab. Rummaging in the paint cabinet he was thinking, "Come on, I know it's in here. Brains used it two days ago to mark his electrical panels. Bingo, I found It." as he pulls out the can of Day-Glo Orange spray paint. "This is going to be good." he thought as he heads down to Thunderbird 1's silo.

Brunch on Tracy Island

Because of the late-night rescue, a brunch was served at 11 am so the boys could sleep in. As the family gathers around, Jeff starts to give a schedule for the rest of the day. "Since today is the first of the month, Alan when you are finished, I want you to go up to Thunderbird 5 and relieve John." Alan rolled his eyes but did not say anything. Since John had been up on Thunderbird 5 for two months, Alan knew that if he said anything he would be in hot water with his dad, but he sure did hate to miss the fireworks that were to come.

"Dad," Gordon stated, "If Alan wants to stay down here, I would be willing to take his shift on Thunderbird 5."

Silence reigned at the table with the exception of Virgil choking on the coffee he had been drinking. Scott started slapping Virgil on the back. "God, Gords, are you trying to kill us?" said Scott. "How about a little warning before laying a joke like that on us."

"Who said I was joking?" said Gordon.

This time it was Jeff who answered. "Well, considering that today is April 1st, we all have been expecting to dodge the…uhm… How do I put this nice?…the merry little prankster all day. Now, since I know how much you enjoy taking a turn on Thunderbird 5, do you want to explain the sudden volunteering? Or do you want to go to Thunderbird 5 to hide out for a prank you have already set in motion?"

Alan suddenly starts coughing. Taking a drink of water, he grins sheepishly at his dad. "Sorry, I guess I just swallowed wrong."

Gordon looked at Alan with a puzzled look on his face before turning to his father. "You are the one that wants us to be able to operate all the Thunderbirds. Since it has been at least six months since I have been to Thunderbird 5 I just thought that I would go and reacquaint myself with the operation up there. The date is just coincidence."

Jeff looks at him skeptically. "Well, Gordon, Brains and John want to install upgrade programs in the Thunderbirds, so I think it would be better for you to stay here to help with Thunderbird 4. But you can go up next month to get reacquainted with Thunderbird 5. I am sure John would love to get a two month stay on planet Earth."

Gordon gave an exasperated look that showed he wasn't happy with his father's decision but wisely did not argue.

"However," Jeff continued with a grin, "if you want some time away from the island, you can fly up with Alan and come back with John. Maybe by then whatever you are afraid of will have blown over."

Afternoon on Tracy Island

After Alan and Gordon took off in Thunderbird 3, Scott and Virgil sat at the kitchen table.

"That was weird," said Virgil, "what do you think got into Gordon?"

"I think maybe Dad was right." Scott replied. "Gordon has set up some monstrous prank and doesn't want to be around when it's found out."

"Well, maybe we should try to search out the prank to determine the correct course of retribution." Grinned Virgil.

Just then Brains entered the kitchen. "S-S-Scott, Virgil, have you been down to the s-s-silos?"

Scott looked at Virgil, who shook his head. "No, why Brains?"

"M-M-Maybe you should come b-b-back with me and s-s-see for yourself." Replied Brains, although he wasn't sure if he really wanted to be around when Scott and Virgil saw what was waiting for them.

Virgil looked at Scott, "He wouldn't. He didn't! I'll kill him if he messed with my 'Bird." They both took off at a run to the silos.

The first thing they noticed was the two neon yellow stripes running the length of Thunderbird 2. Virgil stood with his mouth hanging open and turning a dozen different shades of red. Scott was also turning red but for a totally different reason. He was trying not to laugh. Scott turned to Virgil with a snicker in his voice. "At least the flames on the tail look cool." Virgil just gave him a dark stare.

Brains appeared at Virgil's side. "Th-that's not all. You need to go to the c-c-cockpit."

Scott and Virgil exchanged worried looks but headed to the cockpit. Brains decided that now would be a good time to return to his lab.

When they stepped through the door Scott couldn't stop the hysterical laughter that bubbled up in him. Virgil simply sat in the pilot's chair mumbling, "I am going to kill him. He is so dead. I am really, really going to kill him." Virgil continued mumbling as he starred out the front windows of Thunderbird 2 and the big yellow letters painted on them:

"**4 RULES AND 2 DROOLS"**

As mad as Virgil was with Gordon, he was also really starting to get angry with Scott who had not stopped laughing since he walked into the cockpit. He was just about to make a sarcastic remark when he noticed something else out the windows

From where he sat he could see Thunderbird 1. With laughter in his voice he said. "Scott, before you get all caught up in my misfortune maybe you should take a good look at your 'Bird."

Scott instantly sobered as he came to sit in the co-pilot's chair. He started examining his 'Bird starting at the top and working his way down. When he reached the blue tail portion, his mouth snapped shut, his face turned red and his eyes shot fire as he read the words printed there in Day-glo Orange:

**"WARNING: SENIOR CITIZEN AT THE WHEEL."**

Now it was Virgil's turn to laugh at Scott's reaction. As Virgil's laughter got louder Scott couldn't help but to start laughing along.

When they finally got themselves under control, Virgil asked, "How long have they been gone?"

"Long enough to be at Thunderbird 5," replied Scott.

Virgil pushed the comm. Button on the control panel. "Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 5, come in please."

On Thunderbird Five

John's face appeared on the comm. link. "Virgil," John asked questionably, "why are you in Thunderbird 2? Are you on a mission that I didn't know about?"  
"Relax John," said Virgil, "I need to talk to Gordon – NOW."  
John moved away from the vid-screen. He whispered as he walked by Gordon, "I don't know what you did, but Virgil looks ready to spit nails. DON'T make it worse."

Gordon sat down in front of the vid-screen. "Hi Virg. Is there a problem?" He asked cheekily.

John rolled his eyes behind him. "So much for not making it worse." John thought.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY when you get back down here, I am going to kill you. Then Scott will kill you and when Dad finds out what you did, he will also be right in line to kill you some more. I can't BELIEVE that you would mess with a Thunderbird. What if we get a call? I can't fly like this. You-"

John interrupted at this point. "Gordon, what did you do to Thunderbird 2? My God, practical jokes are one thing but messing with a Thunderbird is just plain dumb."

"FOUR RULES AND TWO DROOLS," said Virgil. "May I remind you that you and Thunderbird 4 would be out of action if it wasn't for Thunderbird 2."

"FOUR RULES AND TWO DROOLS," John choked out trying not to laugh. "Where did you write that?"

**"ON THE WINDSHIELD!"** yelled Virgil.

John turned to Gordon with eyes now flashing but before he could say anything Gordon finally spoke up. "Relax Virgil. Operate the automatic windshield cleaner."

Virgil relaxed visibly as the words started to melt away and within 15 seconds were gone. "You are so lucky man. I hope the racing stripes come off just as easy."

This time Gordon rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, do you really think that I would do something that would really damage a Thunderbird? I wouldn't have to worry about my brothers killing me because Dad would do it. Yeah, yeah I know it is a figure of speech but he would probably throw me out of International Rescue at least. I am not 'just plain dumb' as John put it. I know how far I can push. I altered the paint so just soap and water will remove it. So yes, Virgil, the stripes will come off just as easy. I would have explained all this if a rescue call had come in. Happy now guys?"

Scott, who had been sitting in Thunderbird 2's co-pilot's seat, moved into the view area so Gordon could see him.

"Scott, I didn't know you were there. Have you been there the whole time?" asked Gordon.

"Yes, Gordon, I have been here the whole time. Maybe we did over react a little, but we all tend to be protective of out 'birds. Can I assume that 'just soap and water' will also remove your message from Thunderbird 1 also?"

The look on Gordon's face turned to one of confusion. "Message? What message, Scott? I didn't do anything to Thunderbird 1."

Scott's face clouded over. "Oh come on Gordon, are you saying that you did not paint 'WARNING: SENIOR CITIZEN AT THE WHEEL' on the tail of Thunderbird 1?"

"No, Scott, I didn't. Although if the shoe fits…" Gordon replied trying to keep the grin off his face.

Scott saw the grin anyhow and exploded. "I don't buy it Gordon. This time you have gone way too far. John bring him home now so he can clean up his mess before **we do** get a rescue call." Scott cut the communication and sat fuming. Virgil decided that now would be a good time to clean Thunderbird 2 himself before Scott took his anger out on him.

Back on Thunderbird 5, a dumbstruck Gordon turned from the now dark vid-screen. "John, you've got to believe me. I didn't do anything to Thunderbird 1. You have to help me convince Scott." Then it dawned on him. There was only one other person who would have had the opportunity and the guts to pull off the prank on Scott.

"ALAN SHEPHARD TRACY," Gordon said trying to sound stern. "You don't happen to know anything about a message being written on the tail of Thunderbird 1, do you?"

Gordon and John both watched Alan's reaction. The innocent look Alan plastered on his face was confirmation to both brothers who the real culprit was.

"OK, Alan, spill it." Demanded John.

"Well," Alan started, "when we got back from the rescue last night I was too wired to sleep, so I was going to get a snack but I saw Gordon with the paint heading to the silos and followed him. After I saw what he did I thought I could get both him and Scott. I didn't know he altered the paint to just wash off. I knew Gordon would figure it out eventually. I didn't know that he would be in space when the joke was found out. I figured if he was face to face with Scott he could convince him that it was me not him. I see now that things aren't working out as planned but early this morning it seemed like a good idea." Alan looked at John hoping that he understood that he didn't mean to cause any real harm.

"Ok, this is what we are going to do." John said taking control. "Gordon and I will head back to Earth while you, Alan, will call Scott and explain this to him. We will help Scott clean Thunderbird 1 but expect a list of chores a mile long waiting for you when you get home. If we get back and you haven't talked to Scott, I will take matters into my hands and you won't like it. Do you understand?"

"F-A-B, John." A very meek Alan answered.

Back on Tracy Island

John expertly landed Thunderbird 3 in her silo. As he and Gordon exited the ship, Scott met them at the door.

"Gordon, I am sorry I blew up at you. I should have known better, especially since you admitted to the prank on Virgil. I sure felt ashamed when Alan called back to admit to the prank and also to apologize" Turning to John he said, "I was also surprised too. Alan said that you really took charge up there and that he wasn't about to cross you. Way to go Bro. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Scott, there are a lot of things you don't know about me and I plan on keeping it that way." John said as he reached out and gave Scott a hug.

Gordon pulled Scott into a bear hug as soon as John let him go. "I forgive you Scott. After all, we all know how touchy you are about being the senior citizen of the group." Gordon said with a grin. Scott slugged him in the arm while John slapped the back of his head.

"Ok guys, after Alan confessed, I showed Brains what he used to write the message. Brains is mixing a counteragent that should take the orange off without damaging the blue. Although I would gladly repaint Thunderbird 1's tail to get rid of that hideous orange." Scott looked at his watch. "Brains should almost be done. Let's head to the lab. On the way we can discuss the list of chores for our dear baby brother."

Halfway to the lab the Island's alarm system goes off. Scott moans, "No, no, not yet. Alan that list just tripled."

Virgil is already waiting when Scott, John and Gordon enter their dad's office.

"Boys we have a rescue. There was an earthquake in Japan. Scott, go ahead and take off. The other boys will be right behind you. THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO."

Author's note: This story is a direct result of Gordon invading Grumpymagrat's mind with a can of spray paint and mumbling "stripes and Thunderbird 2." When he refused to leave for two weeks, Magratconvert (her niece) took pity on her and we collaborated to get this story written. We hope Gordon is happy now. Some literary license was taken when dictated by the storyline. We also have to send a BIG thank you out to Fellowriverrat for her suggestion of "four rules and two drools" line. This is our first attempt at fan fiction so please be kind in any reviews that you wish to send. We hope you enjoyed it. We had a lot of fun writing it.


End file.
